Many portable electronic devices include one or more rechargeable batteries that require external power to recharge from time to time. These devices may include cell phones, smart telephones, wearable devices, navigation devices, sports devices, health devices, accessory devices, and so on.
Some portable electronic devices with rechargeable batteries, including some wrist-worn wearable electronic devices include an inductive charging system or other type of wireless charging system. In an inductive charging system, a user may place the electronic device on an inductive charging surface to replenish the internal battery without the need for plugging the device into a charging cable. The inductive charging surface, and the associated electrical components that enable inductive charging, may be incorporated into a docking station or similar charging device that can be placed in a location (e.g. on night stand, an office desk, or similar location) where a user will regularly charge the portable electronic device. Accordingly, aesthetically pleasing, well-designed docking stations and wireless charging devices are desirable.